Sobre flores y mariposas
by Gilrasir
Summary: Cuando una chica no puede aceptar que es diferente a la mayoría, basta con un poco de comprensión y algo de atrevimiento para librarse de sus miedos y enfrentar al mundo con valentía. Escrito para el Reto Especial de San Valentín "Cupido al Azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Contiene femslash.


**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Y creo que lo demás me pertenece, porque no creo que Fleur y Cho estén emparejadas en HP.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín "Cupido al Azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene femslash, es decir, una relación entre dos chicas. Si no te gusta esta clase de relaciones, ¿pues qué esperas? Dale atrás al explorador XDD.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sobre flores y mariposas<strong>

Y fueron felices para siempre.

Patrañas.

Nadie era feliz para siempre, salvo en los cuentos de hadas. Fleur Delacour aprendió esa lección a la difícil. A veces deseaba jamás haberse dado cuenta de ello, sobre todo por el dolor que implicó entender que el matrimonio no era para toda la vida. Tal vez se dio mucha prisa por casarse, tal vez hizo algo mal, pero el punto era que había vuelto a la soltería. Hace seis meses que se había separado de su marido y las heridas ya se habían sanado, pero como decía el popular dicho, "toda herida dejaba su cicatriz".

Miraba en todas direcciones, miraba a los invitados, ataviados con ropas formales, bailando al son de una orquesta. Fleur ya había pasado por lo mismo, ella y un sinfín de mujeres ansiosas por unir sus vidas con alguien especial que le brindara bienestar y felicidad. Fleur lanzó una risa sardónica: muchas mujeres tenían una idea muy romántica del matrimonio. Pocas sabían —o al menos tenían en cuenta— la clase de sacrificio que había que emprender para lograr ese bienestar y esa felicidad.

Tal vez pensaba así porque todavía le afectaba su ruptura, tal vez porque la experiencia le había brindado objetividad sobre el asunto, pero Fleur ya no creía que el casamiento era la culminación de un romance. La mayoría de las historias románticas terminaban allí, cuando en realidad, el matrimonio no era más que el comienzo.

Y Fleur siguió mirando a su alrededor. Notó que varios invitados la miraban con una expresión de aturdimiento en sus rostros. Aquellos que tenían pareja, recibían palmetazos en la cabeza para que dejaran de devorar con la vista a aquella hermosa chica mitad veela. Llovían pétalos de quien sabe qué flor desde el techo, orbes flotantes irradiaban luces doradas sobre el lugar y unos gnomos disfrazados de querubines arrojaban chispas de luz mientras se columpiaban por encima de las cabezas de todo el mundo. Nadie prestaba atención el hecho que la mujer más bella del evento estaba más sola que una.

Y hubo un anuncio. Con bombos y platillos. Literalmente con bombos y platillos. Medio mundo aplaudió y la otra mitad lloró a cántaros. Llovieron estrellas fugaces, estallaron fuegos artificiales en miniatura. Dos personas acababan de sellar un compromiso. Fleur estaba contenta por el anuncio, pero eso no significaba que perdiese toda objetividad y se echara a llorar sobre la mesa o comenzara a patear cosas a causa de la envidia. Ya no envidiaba a las parejas casadas; ya había pasado por eso, y aunque se terminó, la experiencia quedó, y no la iba a olvidar.

—¿Fleur? —dijo una voz. La aludida tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que alguien le estaba hablando. Como consecuencia, su corazón reemplazó a la garganta por breves instantes.

—¡Ah! Perdón, pero estaba pendiente de otra cosa. ¿Qué quieres?

La única razón por la que Fleur había asistido a esa fiesta de compromiso era su amistad con la novia. Cho Chang y Fleur se habían conocido durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos y, con la ayuda del tiempo, se dieron cuenta que ambas tenían algunas cosas en común. Era verdad que Fleur, al principio del torneo, fue una chica muy altanera y orgullosa que miraba a todo el mundo desde arriba y que se creía invencible. Afortunadamente, su actitud cambió desde que Harry rescató a su hermana durante la segunda prueba y se abrió más hacia los demás estudiantes. Tal vez se veía a ella misma reflejada en Cho; la oriental era hermosa, popular y amigable. Desafortunadamente, no tenía la misma opinión de su prometido.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, en privado.

—De acuerdo.

La fiesta pasó de ser un evento formal a una celebración más tradicional para los tiempos que corrían. La gente cantaba, bailaba, bebía más y algunas parejas iban desapareciendo del salón, buscando un lugar más privado para hacer cosas privadas. En medio del ruido, los gritos y el frenesí, Fleur y Cho fueron tan perceptibles como dos granos de arena en medio de una ventisca.

Los pasillos eran amplios, decorados con pilares rectos y capiteles dóricos. Cuadros pintados al óleo decoraban las paredes, así como los candelabros de bronce templado que entregaban su luz al asunto. A lo lejos, una pareja desaparecía por una puerta que seguramente conducía a una habitación. Fleur se limitó a gruñir de exasperación.

—Déjalos —dijo Cho, advirtiendo la cara de su amiga—. No los puedo culpar en todo caso.

Ella y Fleur entraron en una habitación, cuidando de lucir como dos amigas y no como otra cosa completamente distinta. Cho no estaba segura de ser capaz de soportar las burlas de sus amigas si se enteraban que había entrado a una habitación con otra chica. Podía ser popular y todo eso, pero no faltaba la amiga que se metía en la vida de todos y que cotilleaba sus hallazgos por megafonía. Y los malentendidos convertirían una sólida amistad en una sórdida relación lésbica.

Fleur tomó asiento sobre la cama, pero Cho se quedó de pie, paseándose de un lado a otro como un perro nervioso. Había un clima tenso en la estancia, ni remotamente lo que debería sentirse en circunstancias con esa.

—¿Querías contarme algo? —inquirió Fleur, rompiendo el hielo. Sin embargo, Cho tardó en responder, quizá buscando la mejor forma de expresar lo que fuese que necesitaba decir. Hubo otro incómodo silencio entre las dos antes que hubiera un diálogo.

—Fleur, ¿es verdad que ahora formas parte de un movimiento que está a favor de la diversidad sexual?

La pregunta tomó a la aludida por sorpresa. Intuyó que Cho le quería hacer una confesión, pero parecía ser que se había equivocado.

—Sí, me uní como dos meses después de mi divorcio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Cho tragó saliva. Era el momento de desenterrar un secreto enterrado bajo toneladas de mentiras y falsas apariencias. Quizás pudo haberlo hecho antes y ahorrarse un montón de problemas, pero a Cho le importaba mucho lo que pensaban los demás de ella. Aquello era el cimiento sobre el que se fundaba su popularidad.

—Es que… es que no sé a quién contarle esto sin que alguien se ría o me juzgue. Creo que tú me vas a entender mejor que nadie.

—Entonces dime. ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?

No era fácil confesar algo como eso. Era un secreto que había mantenido bajo un millón de llaves desde que salió del colegio. Y era más difícil cuando sus amigos tenían una clara percepción de lo que era ella. Estaba segura que si el secreto salía a la luz, muchas personas iban a desaparecer de su vida.

—Bueno, es que… bueno, ya sabes que acepté comprometerme con Michael porque es un buen tipo, tiene dinero y sé que me va a mantener bien. Es un poco terco y orgulloso, pero me convencí de aceptarlo por lo que era, de entender que sus virtudes sobrepasan a sus defectos. Pero no siento nada por él, no me provoca nada, no hay mariposas en mi estómago cuando estoy cerca de él.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás por casarte con él?

Sí, ¿por qué? Esa pregunta había carcomido la cabeza de Cho por dos años, dos largos años. ¿Tan lejos había su deseo de parecer una chica normal? Pronto se dio cuenta que la pregunta era estúpida. Era capaz de hacer eso y más para que los demás la vieran como ella quería que la vieran. Sin embargo, toda persona tenía su límite, y Cho acababa de llegar al suyo. De otro modo, no estaría a solas, dando tantos rodeos para contarle la verdad a Fleur.

—¡Porque soy tonta, por eso! —Cho estuvo a poco de sucumbir a las lágrimas, pero logró contenerse. Estaba a punto de revelar su mayor secreto y no lo iba a hacer llorando—. Sé qué es lo que soy en verdad, y no quiero ni admitirlo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—¿Y eso es un problema?

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿O acaso crees que besarte con otra chica no es un problema?

Fleur pensó que el secreto de Cho iba a ser más dramático, pero después de escuchar la declaración de su amiga, se vio tentada por echarse a reír. En opinión de ella, no había nada de malo en que una chica besase a otra. De hecho, era más común que ver a dos chicos besándose.

—¡Por supuesto que no es un problema! Te estás haciendo caldos de cabeza por tonterías…

Cho alzó la mano para que Fleur se callara.

—Ese no es el problema. Sé que besar a una chica no es algo tan descabellado. El problema es que me gusta besar a otras chicas, me gusta estar en compañía de otras chicas. Todo lo que debería sentir cuando estoy enamorada de un chico, lo siento por otra mujer. ¡Estuve enamorada de otra mujer por meses antes de darme cuenta que mi amor no era correspondido! Y Michael no tiene idea de nada porque yo no le he contado. No lo entendería.

Cho respiraba con dificultad, como si deshacerse de esa montaña de secretos supusiere un esfuerzo colosal. Fleur quedó estupefacta con lo que acababa de escuchar. De improviso, el hecho que Cho le hubiese contado eso a ella, una activista a favor de la diversidad sexual, cobró sentido. Una persona con menos información y más prejuicios la habría visto como a un extraterrestre.

—Entonces, eres…

—¡No lo digas! —interrumpió Cho—. Sé lo que crees que soy, pero me molesta que lo sea. ¿Acaso tendré algo podrido dentro de mi cabeza? ¿Fui maldecida o algo por el estilo? ¿Seré un error?

Fleur juzgó que Cho estaba siendo demasiado dura consigo misma y se acercó a ella, tomándola por los hombros y moviéndola un poco, como queriendo que escapara de semejantes pensamientos. Aquella reacción era uno de los motivos por las que participaba en un movimiento social que apoyaba a las minorías sexuales, y un poco por su separación también. Una de las lecciones que había aprendido después de un par de años casada, era que había que conocer antes de juzgar, algo que ella no hizo en su apuro por unir su vida con un hombre.

—Escúchame. No eres un error, no tienes nada malo en tu cabeza y desde luego que no fuiste maldecida —dijo Fleur con firmeza, mirando a Cho directo a los ojos para que su mensaje quedara grabado en piedra dentro de su cabeza—. Eres una mujer normal que se siente atraída por otras mujeres. No temas lo que eres, porque ser lesbiana no te hace un monstruo o una mala persona. Simplemente eres distinta a la mayoría, y estoy segura que hay otras que son como tú.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —afirmó Fleur con una sonrisa firme en su cara—. No formaría parte de un movimiento a favor de la diversidad sexual si creyera lo contrario.

Cho abrazó a su amiga. Se sentía refugiada, agradecida de tener a alguien como ella, que la entendiera y que la apoyara en esos momentos tan difíciles. Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo sostuvo su abrazo con Fleur, pero en algún momento juzgó que debía separarse y regresar a la fiesta, pero Cho no tenía ganas de volver. "Sólo un momento más" se dijo y se separó de Fleur.

—Oye, ¿qué te hizo creer que la homosexualidad no era algo malo?

—Un diario.

Cho oyó las palabras pero no las registró.

—¿Cómo?

—Mientras dejaba el saco de la basura en la esquina, vi una especie de libro tirado en el suelo. Como que desentonaba con el resto de las cosas que había allí. Así que lo recogí, me lo llevé a mi casa y lo leí. Allí comprendí que era un diario. No decía quién lo escribió, pero allí había pensamientos que me hicieron comprender que la homosexualidad no es algo malo. Que ellos son iguales a nosotros, pero que buscan el amor en otros lugares, eso es todo.

Cho tenía curiosidad por el diario y de su contenido, pero juzgó que estaría metiéndose en los secretos de otra persona y olvidó el asunto. Lo importante era que, gracias a ese diario, Fleur era capaz de entenderla y no caer en los prejuicios.

—Deberíamos volver a la fiesta —sugirió Fleur con un poco de preocupación—. Imagínate si alguien nos pilla aquí.

Cho no se movió de su posición.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Perdón?

—Que tienes razón. No debería importarme tanto lo que piensen los demás de mí. ¿Sabes? Me da igual si alguien nos pilla. Que crean lo que quieran creer. Me hiciste ver que no hay nada malo con ser lo que soy.

Fleur se sintió un poco incómoda con la situación.

—Creo que de todas maneras deberíamos volver. Tu prometido debe estar un poco preocupado.

—Vamos Fleur, no me va a extrañar por una media hora que me desaparezca de su vista. —Cho se encaminó hacia la cama y se recostó sobre ella. Fleur dudó un rato y, por último, decidió acompañarla. Entender, no juzgar, se decía a cada rato—. ¿Sabes? Me enteré que el Auror más incompetente del departamento tiene compañera nueva.

—Algo supe.

—Lo leí en "El Profeta" de ayer. El jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica quiere detener a un terrorista de poca monta y asignaron al Auror menos capaz del Ministerio para lidiar con ello. Espero que la experiencia le ayude siquiera un poco.

—Cuando vi la primera plana no creí que la noticia fuese otra cosa que una tontería sensacionalista. Me sorprendió que todo resultara ser cierto.

Después de eso, ninguna de las dos dijo algo para romper el silencio. En su dolor y dificultad de aceptar lo que era, Cho no percibió la belleza de su entorno. Después de haber aclarado su dilema sin embargo, fue capaz de advertir la gran pintura en el techo. Para un ojo crítico no pasaría de ser un simple fresco repleto de flores, pero para Cho, era la pintura más bella del universo. Un jardín de colores con mariposas revoloteando en medio de las flores, y todo bajo el cielo más azul que podía existir. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le daba belleza a la pintura era que todo se movía; las mariposas aleteaban de un lado a otro, pero siempre cerca de las flores, y éstas se mecían como si una brisa suave arreciara en la habitación misma.

—Es una pintura hermosa —comentó Fleur, notando la fascinación de Cho por el techo, por el color y el movimiento de las formas dibujadas allá—. Es como si estuviéramos mirando un jardín de verdad.

Pero Cho ya no estaba mirando al techo. Su interés estaba centrado en otra parte.

—Gracias Fleur —dijo, y la mirada de la aludida se encontró con la de Cho—. Gracias por entenderme, por hacerme ver que ser lo que soy no es ninguna maldad. Ya no tengo miedo de lo que me puedan decir.

—Encantada de ayudarte —repuso Fleur, sin desviar su mirada de Cho—. Viene con ser tu amiga. No me importa lo que seas, siempre estaré apoyándote.

—Gracias —susurró Cho, tomando a Fleur de la mano—. Ahora, perdona mi atrevimiento, pero tengo otro secreto que contarte.

—¿Otro más?

Cho sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero algo en ella le dijo que ese era el momento preciso para revelar algo nuevo acerca de ella misma. En cualquier otro tiempo habría considerado la posibilidad como un sinsentido de proporciones cósmicas, pero la conversación con Fleur le había abierto una posibilidad que hace tiempo no consideraba. Y las consecuencias de su revelación se hicieron sentir con fuerza en su cuerpo.

—¿Me vas a decir qué secreto es, o estás tomándome el pelo? —quiso saber Fleur.

No fue capaz de anticipar lo que ocurrió después.

En un instante, estaba formulando una pregunta, al siguiente, estaba siendo besada dulcemente por su amiga. Cho estaba encima de Fleur, tomando su sedoso cabello rubio plateado con una mano, y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla. Quien recibía el beso no sabía qué hacer, subía y bajaba los brazos, como si no terminara de decidir si abrazarla o arrojarla lejos. Sí notó que Cho besaba muy bien; movía lentamente los labios, adaptándose a los movimientos de los suyos, se alejaba unos centímetros por unos pocos segundos y regresaba a continuar su trabajo.

Cho no estaba besándola para conquistarla. Sólo la estaba haciendo sentirse cómoda.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —inquirió Fleur, tratando de recuperar el aire. No estaba enojada, sino que un poco desconcertada. Definitivamente, Cho había logrado su cometido.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había estado enamorada de una mujer por meses antes de darme cuenta que jamás me iba a amar?

Fleur halló extraña la pregunta, pero respondió de todas maneras.

—Sí, me acuerdo.

Cho no sabía si sonreír o adoptar una postura de huida. Al final, decidió atreverse.

—Bueno, esa mujer… eres tú.

Parecía ser que esa noche estaba compuesta por sorpresas. Fleur, para empezar, no sabía que Cho iba a comprometerse hasta que le llegó la invitación a la fiesta de compromiso. Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa en todo caso, así que aquello era de esperarse. Lo que jamás esperó sin embargo, fue que Cho fuese lesbiana y que, más encima, hubiera estado enamorada de ella todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de todo el asunto era que a Fleur no le molestaba para nada darse cuenta de todo eso. Ella había aprendido a entender a las personas que eran homosexuales y, por lo tanto, comprendía cómo se sentía Cho. Pero eso no significaba que abandonara su heterosexualidad en un parpadeo. Esa no era la idea.

—Estoy… estupefacta. No sé qué pensar. Es decir, me siento halagada y todo eso, pero nunca esperé que alguna vez me amaras en silencio. Eso debió ser doloroso para ti.

—Si no quieres estar conmigo, lo entenderé. De todos modos, no eres como yo —dijo Cho, tratando de ser fuerte, tratando de entender que la mayoría de las chicas no eran como ella—. Serás un amor no correspondido, como siempre lo fuiste.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos minutos. Fleur recordó sus propios pensamientos cuando Cho le contó que se había besado con una chica. ¿Será tan malo? Tampoco quería que ella pensara que la iba aceptar por lástima. Aquello definitivamente sería peor que rechazarla.

Pero, ¿sería tan malo?

No estaría a favor de la homosexualidad si pensara de otra forma.

—Me gustaría intentarlo —dijo Fleur, tomando por sorpresa a Cho. Al principio, no supo cómo demonios reaccionar, pero las implicaciones de las palabras de Fleur fueron asentándose en su interior, lentamente primero, más rápidamente después.

—¿Lo harías?

—Por supuesto. Será una experiencia interesante.

Cho se cruzó de brazos.

—Hablas como si lo nuestro tuviera un final.

Fleur abandonó la cama, tomó de la mano a Cho y tiró con fuerza para que ella también se incorporara.

—¿Quién sabe? Si me gusta la experiencia, entonces consideraré pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Cho rio suavemente.

—Pensé que los matrimonios homosexuales estaban prohibidos por la ley.

Fleur le propinó un beso breve a Cho antes de abandonar la habitación junto con ella.

—¿Para qué crees que estoy liderando un movimiento por la libertad sexual? ¿Para montar un desfile?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Para esta historia, ilustré un mundo mágico muy conservador, en el cual la diversidad sexual estaba prohibida. Pienso que esto tiene cierto sentido cuando se contrasta con el mundo mágico que nos presentó JKR. También espero que se hayan dado cuenta del paralelismo de la relación entre las protagonistas con la pintura del techo. Para los que no saben, "Fleur", traducido del francés, es "Flor" y "Cho", traducido del japonés, es "Mariposa". Curioso, porque las mariposas ayudan a polinizar las flores y se alimentan de su néctar.

Bueno, espero que de verdad éste sea uno de mis últimos trabajos en esta página, pues se me ha hecho difícil dejar la costumbre XDD.

Un saludo.


End file.
